Naruto and Korra's legend
by marshalanime
Summary: After having a dream about her past, Korra finds that an old friends come to pay her a visit. Now with her blond friend by her side they'll take on anything that comes their way! Whether it's evil plots or furthering their training! No plans to continue story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Marshalanime here, I recently got into reading Naruto/Legend of Korra stories! As a result my head filled up with so many ideas for my own Naruto/Korra story that I just couldn't put off writing this any further! Right now I'm in the prosses of working out a story arc for one of my other stories so I might not be able to update this as soon as I'd like, but I promis to try and put out chapters for this on a regular basis as soon as possible! So please enjoy the story!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Legend of Korra)**

"Where am I?" a girls with dark mocha skin asked as she looked around what appeared to be a playground. "So your names" the girl heard, though couldn't make out the name. When she turned around she saw a a girl that looked like a younger version of herself talking to a blond boy. "Yep, what's yours?!" the boy asked. "Names Korra, and I'm the avatar!" the young Korra said.

"That's, me" Korra spoke out loud as she watched herself interact with a boy she's never seen before, or at least doesn't remember seeing. "Hey Korra, do you want to be my friend?!" the boy excitedly asked. "I'd love to! I don't have any friends my age because of my training, so you'll be my first!" the young Korra exclaimed. "Same here! Okay it's settled then, from now on we'll be best friend, or my name isn't-" However before the boy could finish, Korra's dream ended. Korra shot up in her bed as she awoke. "What was that, some kind of vision?" she asked herself, unsure of what she saw.

Later

'That dream is still bugging me. Maybe Katara will know what it means?' Korra pondered as she changed her course, now headed for the elderly woman that taught her. "Katara are you here?" Korra asked as she entered the small building. "Ah Korra, I'm afraid Tenzin won't be here until tomorrow if that's what you're here about" Katara said as the young avatar walked in. "It's not that" Korra told her. "You seem troubled, did something happen?" Katara concerned for the girl.

"I think I had a vision" Korra told her. "What was it about?" Katara asked wanting to know if they should be worried about it. "Well, I saw myself when I was young, only somewhere I've never seen and talking to a boy I've never met" the brunet told the woman, who's expression became less serious after hearing what she saw. "Tell me, did this boy have blond hair by any chance?" Katara asked the avatar. "Yes how did you know?!" Korra asked completely surprised that Katara knew that. "Believe it or not, you had visions of that boy quite a bit you were young. Though one day for some reason, who forgot about him and your visions completely. I believe his name was-" Katara was saying when the alarms went off.

"What's going one, is someone attacking?!" Korra asked as she ran outside to see what was happening. What she saw when she got out there were the white lotus member charged with protecting her fighting a boy her age wearing orange clothes with blond hair. 'It can't be' Korra thought right before sending a stream of water at the blond, which he dodged but still turned his attention to her. "Okay who are you?!" Korra asked once she got within ten feet of the blond. "Ha, names Naruto Uzumaki, don't forget it!" Naruto answered jabbing his chest with his thumb.

Rewind to the elemental nations

"Stupid Ero-sennin, he couldn't at least have given me something to do while he was gone?!" Naruto complained as he sat around camp. Jiraiya had told him, in a scroll he left while Naruto was asleep, that he needed to check on something his spy network had told him about and wouldn't be back for a week. It was here that the blond noticed an old scroll he'd been carrying around since he left on this training mission. "Well, guess I can always see what this does" Naruto said as he grabbed the scroll and started to unravel it. "Okay, we add some chakra here, and" Naruto said applying chakra to the seal, and poof, he was gone.

South pole white lotus camp

"What the? Where am I?!" Naruto asked seeing all of the snow once the smoke cleared. He also noticed the group of men now surrounding him as an alarm went off. "I don't know how you got here or what you're up to, but you've made a mistake in coming here" one of them said as he took a fighting stance. "Look I don't know where here is, but if you want a fight than you're on!" Naruto said drawing his kunai, just as one of them sent a fireball at him.

The blond dodged and then quickly rushed the man, as he threw the kunai at the guys next to him who blocked the projectiles with a wall of ice. 'Ice? Are these guys related to Haku?' the blond thought as he jumped off the ice fall towards the guys behind him, now that his first target was blocked. He quickly drew an other kunai to block the sword the man drew. The blond used his momentum to flip over the man.

It was here he had to dodge a blast of water sent by a girl his age. 'Why does she look familiar?' Naruto asked himself as he looked at the girl that he was now closer to than the group he was fighting, and still walking towards him. "Okay who are you?" the girl asked once she got within ten feet of him. "Ha, names Naruto Uzumaki, don't forget it!" Naruto answered as he jabbed his thumb into his chest.

"Avatar Korra please stand back, we can handle this!" one of the white lotus sentinels called out. "Avatar Korra? Wait but that means?!" Naruto said recalling the friend he made when he was young. Quicker than most of them could track the blond closed the distance between him and Korra, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Korra its been years, what have you been doing all this time?!" Naruto asked looking into her blue eyes with his own. "Wait if you're asking me that, then the boy in my vision was you!" Korra happily said now remembering more details from her forgotten memory. "Huh, vision?" the the blonds confused response.

After calming the white lotus down and heading inside.

"So I'm not in the elemental nations?" Naruto asked as Katara placed some of her cooking in front of him. "Well I've never heard of the elemental nations, or at least I don't think I have. Guah how could I just forget something like this!" Korra nearly yelled pulling her hair. "Hey don't beat yourself up over it. Besides you said you remembered when me met right? So it's not like your memories are gone forever" Naruto tried to reassure her. "But it's just so annoying to forget something like this! I mean seriously, what kind of friend does that?" Korra said. "Reasons aside, what matters now is that the two of you finally found each other again" Katara said as she sat down at the table.

"You know, I'm actually kinda relived" the blond told them. "You're relived that I forgot you?" a now confused Korra asked. "Well I figured that you just didn't want to be around me anymore, and that was why you stopped showing up" Naruto explained as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yeah sorry about that" Korra apologized with a small blush. "Guess we can always start over, after all you did say we'd be friends forever right?" Korra said holding her hand out. "I was going to say the same thing" Naruto said taking her hand with his trademark smile. "I don't think I'll ever figure out how I forget you" Korra said with her own smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, back with the next chapter! A bit longer than expected, and it sticks closely to the first episode. But some thing just need to be established and the show does a good job of doing that! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Legend of Korra)**

"So this Tenzin guy is going to teach you airbending?" Naruto asked as he waited for the air bending master with Korra and Katara. "Yeah, and once I master airbending I'll be a fully realized avatar!" Korra told her blond friend. "You think he could teach me?" Naruto asked, gaining confused expressions from the two with him. "I thought your world didn't have benders?" Korra said. "It does, but it doesn't" the blond said making them even more confused.

"In my world anyone can technically learn how to use the elements. It's just a matter of learning to use chakra, and then figuring out which element nature it is, I just happen to have a wind chakra nature" the blond explained. "Okay, that sounds great! That means we can learn air bending together, this day just gets better and better!" Korra excitedly said. "Now Korra, don't get to excited. While there surtantly are similarities between bending and what Naruto just explained about chakra, there's no guarantee that he'll be ably to airbend" Katara said to the young avatar.

"She's right, there are a lot of differences. For example, in my world there are five basic element rather than the four in this one. I just wish wind chakra wasn't so rare in my world. Ero-sennin doesn't know anything about wind chakra other than the nature transformation exercises" Naruto said slumping his shoulders at this. "Well it won't hurt to try, who knows you might be the first person from your world to learn bending" Korra said. "Yeah you're right. By the way, is that what were looking for?" the blond said pointing to a flying bison in the distance.

"Are we there yet?! are we there yet?! This place seems familiar, are we there yet?!" a little girl could be heard asking as the sky bison landed. "Yes Ikki, as I've been saying for the past fifteen minutes. we are finally here" a man with a shaved head showing a blue arrow tattoo told his youngest daughter as his son tried to eat his head. "Yipy!" the girls cheered as they formed shears of wind and rode them off the bison, soon followed by their father who walked up to his mother to ask for help with the kids.

"So that's Tenzin?" Naruto asked the brunet next to him. "That's him, the only airbending master in the world, and our new teacher!" Korra answered, finding it hard to contain her excitement. "Are they using balls of air to move around?" the blond asked as he watched the kids. "Yeah, just imagine us doing that!" Korra said. "Well that does sound like fun, but I was thinking about how it looks like the rasengan" Naruto said as he tried to hold in his laughter after seeing the boy airbend a bunch of snow onto his mother. "Rasengan?" Korra asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's basicly the same, only made of chakra" the blond explained.

"Korra?" the two heard Tenzin say, to which the brunet ran up to the man. "Look at you, you've grown to be so big and strong" Tenzin said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Master Tenzin, I'm so gald you're here! We can't wait to start our training!" Korra told the man.

"Yes, well, Wait? Did you say we?" Tenzin asked. "Yeah Naruto here might be able to learn airbending!" Korra said pointing to the blond that was talking to Jinora. "And you're sure?" Tenzin asked sceptically. "She's telling the truth. That boy comes from a different world, one where bending as we know it doesn't exist though their are still thoughs who can use the elements" Katara said. "Surely there must be some kind of misunderstanding. Something like that sounds just too perpost-" Tenzin was saying until the group say the blond form a replica of himself and start forming a blue shear in his hand.

"See, my rasengan looks just like your air scooters!" Naruto told the kids as his clone vanished in a cloud of smoke. "That's so cool! Can you teach me to use it?!" Jinora asked the blond as the kids all gathered around him. "You'll have to access your chakra first, but if you can do that then I can teach you whenever you want!" Naruto said as he let the ball of chakra fall apart.

"I stand corrected" Tenzin said almost disbelievingly. "So, when do we begin?" Korra asked. "Tenzin, you have to tell them" his wife Pema said. "Tell us what?" Korra asked. "You're not staying, are you?" Katara asked. "I'm afraid not. We'll be staying the night, then we'll be heading back to Republic city" Tenzin answered. "No, but, You're suppose to move down here, you're suppose to teach me airbending" Korra told him. "I'm sorry Korra, but your airbending training will have to wait" Tenzin told her.

After Tenzin's visit/staples

Korra sneaked in grabbing Naga's saddle and started putting it on her. "Nice night for an escape, isn't it?" Katara asked from the entrance way, with Naruto standing next to her. "I have to go. I need to find my own path as the avatar" Korra told her. "I know" Katara responded. "Aang's time has past. My brother, and many of my friends are gone. It's time for you, and a new generation to take on the responsibility of keeping the balance. And I think you'll make a great avatar" Katara said as she walked up to Korra, and placed a hand on her cheek. "Besides, did you think you'd be able to leave without your blond friend here?" Katara asked as she hugged the girl. "Guess you're right. Goodbye Katara" Korra said, as Katara too said her goodbyes.

Cargo space on ship docked at Republic city

"Korra wake up, we're here" Naruto said as he nugged her shoulder. "Huh?" the girl asked as she opened her eyes. "We're here?! Naga get up we're here!" Korra happily said, quickly waking up after the blonds words reached her sleepy mind. The two teens quickly made their way off the ship, Korra on Naga while Naruto ran beside them, startling a few of the workers.

"This is Republic city? I think it might be bigger than Konoha! Definitely has bigger buildings, and what's with all the cars?!" the blond asked as they looked at the city. "You mean satomobiles?" Korra asked her friend. "So that's what their called here? I've only seen them once on one of my mission. My team was charged with protecting an actress that turned out to be a princess, and the film crew used them" the blond explained.

"You protected a princess?!" Korra asked wanting to hear more. "Yeah, we also helped take down her uncle, who killed her father when she was a kid in order to take control of the nation. He was after Koyuki because she had a key to the family treasure, but it turned out to be a giant heater her father built in order to bring spring to his people" Naruto explained. "You've gotta tell me the story when we get to air temple island!" Korra told him as they came to a stop in front of a large statue.

"He must've been important" Naruto said as he looked at the statue. "Oh that's right you don't know the story of avatar Aang" Korra realized. "You said something earlier about the avatar being reborn when they die, was he the one before you?" the blond asked. "That's right. He put an end to a hundred year old war, and founded this city in the hope that it would be the center for balance" Korra told him. "Wow, wish I could've met him. Is that air temple island?" Naruto asked pointing to an island off to the side of the statue.

"That's it! Hope on, Naga can give us a lift" Korra offered, only for the polar bear-dog to start following her nose into town. "Looks like Naga has a different plan" Naruto commented as he followed them. "Guess it food, then air temple island then" the avatar said with a shrug of her shoulders as she watched her friend running beside her.

'She's definitely not use to being it a city' Naruto thought to himself as he watched Korra and Naga running through the streets swerving in and out of traffic and small crowds, before coming to a stop at a small stand. "We'll have one of everything" Korra told the portly woman running the stand. "That will be twenty yuans" the woman said. "I don't have any money" Korra admitted. 'Yuans? Shit, I should've guessed the currency would be different!' the blond thought to himself as the woman rudely asked what good they were to her.

Park

"Well, if you can't buy food, then you can catch it! It's always worked for me!" Naruto said as he through an other fish onto the shore by Korra. "You have a point, but I have to ask, can everyone in your world do that?" Korra asked gesturing to the fact the blond was standing on the water. "You mean water walking? it a basic chakra exercise like tree climbing, but no not everyone can just most shinobi. It's something usually taught after you graduate from the academy by your jonin sensei" Naruto told her.

"Climbing a tree is a chakra exercise?" Korra asked as she used firebending to cook the fish. "It is when you have to use chakra to walk up it" the blond said coming back to dry land. "That's it, you're teaching me how to use chakra one of these days! Being able to run on water and walk up walls sounds assume!" Korra said right before she took a bite out of a fish. "If you have chakra then I could probably teach you how to use it. By the way are you just going to sit over there the whole time or are you going to introduce yourself!" Naruto called over to a near by bush.

"Well now, you surtantly are the observant one aren't you?" a bagabon said as he popped his head out of the bush. "Since you've offered your greeting allow me to introduce myself. The names Gommu, and I couldn't help but notice those tasty fish you have there" Gommu said. "You want one?" Korra offered. "Since you offered!" the man said taking one. "Nice to meet you Gommu, names Naruto and this is Korra" Naruto introduced him and Korra to the man.

"So, do you life in that bush?" Korra asked. "Yes, presently that is what I do call home. Took me a while to procure a bush so beauty-us. This park here is popular with all the bagabons" the man said. "So their are a lot of you out here? I thought everyone in Republic city was living it up" Korra said. "Their are homeless is most big cities, whether it be because they ran into some bad luck, or they just choose to live like that" Naruto explained. "Your friend here seems like he's traveled. By the way you might want to skedaddle" Gommu said as he pointed to an officer.

"Hey you can't fish there!" the officer yelled as he started running over to them. "Thanks Gommu, see ya round!" Naruto said as he and Korra quickly took off, Gommu saying "Looking forward to it!" before jumping into the bushes.

"I can't help but feel we've gotten sidetracked somewhere along the way" Naruto jokingly said. "Yeah yeah, straight to air temple island from here" Korra said as she rolled her eyes. "What's that?" Naruto asked as he looked at a small crowd listening to a man with a microphone. "Don't know, lets find out" Korra said directing Naga in their direction. "So much for straight to air temple island" Naruto said to himself before following her.

"Join Ammon, and together we can bring down the bending establishment!" the blond heard when he got closer. 'Great, one of these guys' Naruto thought to himself.

"What are you talking about? Bending is the coolest thing in the world!" Korra told the man. "Let me guess, you're a bender" the man said, to which Korra responded with "Yeah, I am". "I bet you'd just love to knock me down with some waterbending, wouldn't you?" the man said trying to antagonize Korra. "I'm seriously thinking about it" Korra said falling for it. "See it's benders like her that are wrong with this city! Using their power to oppress us!" the man said, getting the crowd to cheer for him.

"What are yo-" Korra began to say but was cut off by Naruto. "What's wrong with this city are people like you!" the blond said, gaining the crowds attention. "People like you who put scumbags who mug people with those who are innocent, just because of something they were born with and have no control over! That does nothing but make the problem worse!" Naruto said, which caused most of the people to think about his words. "If you want to fix the problem, than work with others to fix it whether they can bend or not, rather than putting them with the people that are causing the problem!" the blond finished. "Come on Korra, lets go" the blond said as he started walking away.

"So where'd that come from, Mr. public speaker?" Korra asked the blond. "All I did was say what I think was right. People that use something like being able to bend as excuse to treat someone badly just get on my nerves" Naruto told her. "Well thanks for helping anyway" the brunet told him.

Random street

"You don't know where you're going, do you?" the blond asked. "I've never been in the city before, so don't blame me!" Korra defended. "Don't worry, just stay right here. I'll be back in a minute" Naruto said before scaling the building.

"Now then, where is air temple island?" Naruto asked aloud as he scanned the area. After a minute of searching, "Found it! Now I just need to tell Korra and we can-" Naruto was saying before he heard a loud crash below him. 'I'm sure Korra had nothing to do with that' the blond tried to convince himself. Looking down at the street he saw the police force arresting some men who, with the damage done to the street, Korra apprehended. Then the blond watched as the metal benders went to arrest Korra, only for her to take off on Naga.

"Okay, you keep an eye on Korra. I'm going to go get Tenzin" Naruto said after forming a clone, then taking off to air temple island.

Air temple island

"Now then, where can I find Tenzin?" Naruto asked himself as he walked into the temple. "Naruto? Is that you?" the blond heard a familiar voice. "huh, Jinora. Perfect timing!" Naruto said as he turned around to see the young airbender. "Naruto what are you doing here? I thought you were in the south pole with Korra!" Jinora asked. "It's short of a long story, and I promise to tell you latter, but right now I need to see your dad" Naruto said leaning down to look her in the eye. "Follow me, I know where he is" Jinora said grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

"Daddy, Naruto's here to see you!" Jinora said walking into the room her father was in, Naruto right behind her. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" Tenzin asked the blond. "Long story short, me and Korra came to Republic city to learn airbending, we got sidetracked, Korra beat up some thugs, and now she'd been arrested" Naruto quickly explained. "... She's been what!" Tenzin yelled after a moment to let the information sink in. "Of all the reckless things to do! Come on you're coming with me to get her" Tenzin told the blond as he made his way out the room.

"See ya when we get back Jinora" Naruto said following the airbender. "See ya, you still owe me a story" Jinora told the blond before he left.

Police station

"I can't believe you two, completely disregarding my orders" Tenzin said as he and Naruto were lead to the interrogation room Korra was in. "And what? Have Korra do nothing but be locked up like she's a criminal until you manage to get the city in order, how many years that'll take" Naruto said. "I know that it's my responsibility to teach her, but I already have a responsibility to the city. I can't stay at the south pole and it's to dangerous here for Korra" Tenzin explained. "She's already a powerful bender, but if you don't let her experience the real world, she'll never be able to perform her duties as avatar" the blond said.

Tenzin was about to respond to the teen, but they had reached Korra's room. "Chef, council man Tenzin is here" the officer said. "Stay here, we'll talk when we get back to the island" Tenzin told the blond before entering the room.

Air temple island-night

"You know, you don't have to come with me. You can stay here and learn airbending" Korra told the blond as the white lotus ship docked. "I'm your friend. Where you go, I go" Naruto told her. It was here that Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo came down on their gliders. "Korra, are you coming to live with us on the island?!" Ikki asked after landing. "Sorry Ikki, but I have to go home now" Korra told her, before her and Naruto started walking towards the ship.

"Wait" Tenzin said stopping the two. "I have done my best to guide Republic city towards the dream my father had for it" Tenzin said walking up to Korra. "But you are right it has fallen out of balance since he past. I thought I should put off your training to uphold his legacy, but you are his legacy. You may stay here, and learn airbending with me. Republic city needs its avatar" Tenzin told her.

"Yes, thank you! You're the bast!" Korra cheered before picking up the kids and Tenzin in a hug. "Naruto, you're in this too!" she said to her blond friend. "I'm fine where I am. Besides, it looks like you have your hands full" Naruto tried to reason, felling a bit akwared about being in the group hug. "Oh just get over here!" Korra said as she used earthbending to bring the blond over to them. "Fine, you win" Naruto said giving into her demand.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or the Legend of Korra)**

"So, my mother tells me you've never been able to airbend" Tenzin said as he and Korra walked to the training area. At his statement the avatar took in a deep breath before sighing and placing her hand in her head. "It's just, every time I try, it's just phht" Korra said sticking her tong out and blowing at the end. "Hey, where's Naruto? I thought he was going to train with us" Korra asked noticing her blond friends absence. "He said he needed to go back to his world and make sure his teacher knew what was happening. He should be back shortly" Tenzin answered as the two continued walking.

Elemental nations

'Looks like Ero-sennin got back before me' Naruto thought to himself as he watched the old man freak out in the camp. "Shit shit shit! Tsunade is going to kill me when see finds out Naruto is missing!" Jiraiya panicked after finding no trace of the blond when he got back to camp. "Nice to see you're concerned for my safety" Naruto said as he walked up to the man.

"Naruto?! Oh thank kami you're, what are you wearing?" Jiraiya excitedly started before seeing the yellow and red clothes worn by the airbenders. "Huh? Oh, these, Tenzin said it would be respectful for me to wear these will I learned airbending, and insisted that I wear them" the blond explained. "Tenzin? Airbending?" the white haired sage asked, wondering what his student was doing in his absence. "You might want to sit down for this Ero-sennin" Naruto told the man, before starting his explanation.

One explanation later

"...and that's what I've been up to" Naruto finished. "If this is one of your pranks" Jiraiya half-heartedly warned the blond. "Well, if you don't believe me I could always just leave you here while I go back to Republic city" Naruto jokingly said. "Yeah, yeah, just show me this other world would ya" Jiraiya said as he rolled his eyes. "Just give me a minute" Naruto responded as he pulled out the sealing scroll.

Few minutes later on air temple island

The two shinobi appeared on the training area out of a cloud of smoke generated by the seal they used. "You weren't kidding!" Jiraiya nearly yelled with a grin as the sight of Republic city came into sight. "Of course I was!" Naruto told the man, before turning around to see Tenzin, his kids who ran up to greet him, and Korra lay on the ground.

"What happened to her?" Naruto asked motioning to Korra. "She couldn't be the leaf!" Meelo said. "Ah hu, Jinora" the blond said looking at the eldest. "Korra was trying an airbending exercise where you half to make it to the other side of that" Jinora said pointing towards a number of boards sitting on top of poles in the ground, "while they're spinning without touching them" the girl finished. "Let me guess, she did nothing but slam into them, right" Naruto asked.

"I'd like to see you try it!" Korra told him, some irritation clearly in her voice as she brought herself into a sitting position. "Okay, I will" the blond told her, motioning Jinora to start the exercise. After Jinora got the boards spinning, Naruto quickly made his way through them. As expected, he too got hit by a few of them, but made it to the other side.

"Well, you might not have the moments of an airbender, but making it through on your first try is a good start" Tenzin told the blond. "Hmp, big deal! I bet I can make it through without touching any before you can" Korra told her blond friend with a wave of her hand. "Says the girl that got the air knocked out of her by a bunch of spinning wood" Naruto said.

"Korra, Naruto, airbending is not a competition" Tenzin lectured the two. "Come now, a little friendly competition never hurt anyone. Besides, it might even be good for them" Jiraiya said as he walked up to Tenzin. "I take it you're Jiraiya" Tenzin asked the man. "But oh course! Who but I could be the on and only Jiraiya? Sage of Mount Myōboku. The mere mention of my name make women swoon" the white haired sage introduced himself, striking a pose at the end, much to Tenzin's surprise.

"I've never seen any girl swoon over you. Usually they beat you up for being a pervert" Naruto said, getting a heated glare from the man. "Will you stop calling me a pervert?! Are trying to ruin my reputation?!" Jiraiya asked the blond. "I will when you stop being a pervert!" Naruto shot back. "At least I know I won't get board while training" Korra commented, while Tenzin wondered how he got into this situation.

Next day

"Jiraiya's not joining us?" Korra asked her blond friend as they meditated. "Ero-sennin wanted to see the city today" Naruto told her. "Quiet, we are here to meditate, not to have a conversation" Tenzin told the two teens, who immediately listened. For about a minute.

"I think I'm doing it wrong" Korra said. "There's nothing to do. Let your mind and spirit be free. For air is the element of freedom" Tenzin told her, to which she laughed slightly. "Is, something funny?" Tenzin asked the avatar. "Ah yeah, you speak of freedom, but you won't even let me listen to the radio" Korra responded, somewhat irritated with the man. "And forget about letting me leave the island" she finished.

"Please korra, look at Meelo, he's able to meditate peacefully" Tenzin said as he motioned to the young boy. "Isn't he just sleeping?" Naruto asked. "What?! Well, at least he has the relaxing part down" the airbending master said. "Whatever, none of this airbending stuff makes any sense to me" Korra said, annoyed that it wasn't sinking in. "I know that you're frustrated, but these teachings will sink in over time. Then, one day, they'll just click" Tenzin told her.

Few seconds of meditation latter. "Yeah, it's not sinking in yet. I'm going to go get a glass of leachy juice" Korra said as she got up and started walking back towards the temple, despite Tenzin telling her the meditation wasn't over. "Dady can I have some leachy juice too?" Ikki asked her father, who responded with a no, much to the girls annoyance.

"Don't worry Ikki, we can have some leachy juice when we're done meditating" the blond told the girl, which brightened her mood. "And Tenzin," Naruto said getting his attention. "try to be patient with Korra. Ero-sennin took a month just to get me to start meditating, and I get the feeling that Korra isn't very good at sitting still like me. I still can't meditate for very long, before I feel like I need to do something" Naruto told the man.

"You're right. I guess I'm just not use to training someone with her personality" Tenzin admitted.

That night

"Maybe I can get Tenzin to let Korra off the island when not training. It might be good for both of them" Naruto thought out loud as he sat on the temple roof. It was as he sat up there that he noticed Korra out of the corner of his eye. 'What is she up to?' the blond thought, as he watched the brunet sneak past the white lotus guards and then jump into the water. "Guess I should keep an eye on her" Naruto thought with a grin as he went to make sure she was safe, and not find his own entertainment at all.

After Mako and Bolin's match

"Woo hoo, yes! One more win and we're in the championship tournament!" Bolin excitedly said as he snapped his figures. "So, what'd ya think Korra? Bolin's got some move huh?" Bolin asked as he removed his helmet. "What did I think? What did I think?!" Korra said as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. "That was amassing!" the avatar told him as she pushed him back, as Mako and their other team mate walked up with Mako complaining about his performance.

"You were great out there! Especially you, Mr. Hate-trick" Korra said as Mako walked by her. "Oh, you're still here" the firebender said as he kept walking. "Oh, and you're still a jerk" Korra told him, which he ignored.

"He reminds me of someone I know" Naruto said from beside her. "Oh,and who would tha-aahh! Naruto?! How?! When?! What are you doing here?!" Korra asked, nearly having a panic attack. "I followed you when I saw you leave the island. But besides that, no wonder you like pro-bending so much! That was assume!" Naruto said.

"Nice to know you liked the match, but, how did you get in here? I didn't see you use the door" Bolin asked. "I jumped down from the roof" the blond simply answered. "The, roof?" Bolin said, still confused. "He can do a lot of things like that. You get use to it. What I want to know is if you can teach me how to bend like that! I'm mean it was like nothing I've seen out there!" Korra said.

"Absolutely!" Bolin said, stretching out the word. "right now? Come on Bolin" Mako said as he removed his gear. "Just ignore him. Yeah, I can show you the basics. I'm just not sure how my earthbending will translate to your waterbending, but we'll figure it out" Bolin said. "Won't be a problem, I'm actually an earthbender" Korra informed him. 'Oh, this is going to be good' Naruto though, already anticipating what Bolin's reaction would be.

"Oh. No no, I didn't mean to assume. I was just figuring, with your water tribe get up, that you are, a water tribe gal" Bolin reasoned. "No, you are right. I'm a waterbender, and a firebender" Korra said, as Naruto watched Mako's arms drop in realization. "Mm hmm, I'm very confused right now" Bolin told her, only for Mako to say "You're the avatar, and I'm an idiot".

"Both, are true" Korra happily said. "No, way" Bolin said in disbelieve, before hiding his face with one hand, pointing at Korra with the other, and telling his brother, "The avatar"

Air temple island

"I think this was good. We saw a pro-bending match, and you got some tips from Bolin" Naruto said once the two got back to the island. "You said it. Though next time, your standing next to me. You nearly gave me a heart attack, just dropping down like that" Korra told her friend. "Yeah, sorry about that. I just couldn't let the chance slip by" the blond said, as he rubbed the back of his head with one of his hands.

Next day

"That was a 2000 year old historical treasure. What, What is wrong with you?!" Tenzin asked after Korra destroyed the training equipment with her firebending. "There's nothing wrong with me! I-I've been practicing like you taught me but it isn't sinking in, Okay! It hasn't clicked like you said it would" Korra told the airbender. "Korra, this isn't something you can force. If you'd only listen to me-" Tenzin was saying when Korra interrupted him. "I have been! But you know what I think? Maybe the problem isn't me, maybe the reason I havn't been able to learn airbending yet is because you're a terrible teacher!" Korra yelled before storming off.

"I'll talk to here later. For now, she needs some time to cool off" Naruto said as Meelo started throwing the broken pieces of wood around pretending to be Korra. "I'd appreciate it Naruto" Tenzin told the boy.

That night

"I come here to talk to Korra, and this is what I find" Naruto said as he watched Korra pro-bend with Bolin and Mako. "As long as no one find out she's the avatar, we'll be fine" the blond reasoned, and then she used earthbending. "Yeah, we are so dead when Tenzin finds out" Naruto concluded.

Air temple island

"So, this is pro-bending" Jiraiya asked the men around him as they listened to the match. "pardon me everyone, have you seen Korra this evening? She's not in her room" Tenzin asked just before the announcer said the avatar was playing in a pro-bending match, which caused one of the men to spit his drink into Jiraiya's face. "I'll get her myself!" Tenzin told them as he left with a gust of wind behind him.

Stadium

"Wow, Korra isn't doing so well out there" Naruto commented as he watched the brunet get blasted out of the arena. "And, there's Tenzin" he said as he watched Korra argue with the man, after getting out of the water.

"You could at least watch the rest of her match" Naruto said as he stooped the airbender at the corridor. "I thought you were going to talk to her?" the man asked the blond. "I still plan to, but you have to agree that restricting her as much as you are might not be the best way to get through to her. She may be the avatar, but she's still just a girl who needs to make her own decisions. Even if that means making mistakes along the way" the blond tried to reason.

"Perhaps you're right, but that still doesn't excuse her behavior" Tenzin said, just as the announcer began to say,"Hold the phone folks! Stop the presses, she's still in the game, and she's moving like an entirely different player!". "Still think this was a bad idea?" Naruto asked as Korra was turning and twisting, avoiding everything as if she were the wind. "How about that" was his only response, possibly ignoring the blond as he watched Korra.

"Woo hoo!" Tenzin cheered after Korra knocked the last opponent out of the arena. "Getting into it I see" Naruto commented just before the man regained his composure."Hmm, yes well, I'll see you and Korra back on the island" Tenzin said before he left.

Air temple island

Korra and Naruto walked you to Tenzin as he watched the equipment that Korra destroyed being repaired. "I'm really sorry, about everything I said. I was really frustrated with myself, and I took it out on you" Korra apologized. "I think I owe you an apology too. I was trying to teach you about patients but I lost mine" Tenzin said. "No hard feelings?" Korra asked. "Of course not. By the way, you were really good out there tonight. You moved just like an airbender" Tenzin told her.

"Naruto said you stayed to watch the match" Korra said looking to her side at the blond. "Yes, it seems pro-bending turned out to be the perfect teaching tool for you" Tenzin told her, getting him, Korra, and Naruto to smile.

"I'll see you for airbending training, bright and early tomorrow. Oh, and I kinda permanetly joined the fire ferrets, and we'll be playing in the tornament in a few weeks!" Korra told him as she ran off to her room, getting him to release an exasperated sigh. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't do anything , too, reckless" Naruto informed him, with a few chuckles at the end.


End file.
